The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: When thirteenth year old Cassie Blake triggers her werewolf curse, she becomes the first Hybrid Witch in history. And when Klaus decides to turn her into his most loyal and powerful witch; is Chance Harbor prepared once she returns? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Chapter 1

Cassie sighed in frustration as she stared at the stars on the ceiling of her new room. She just got to Chance Harbor a few hours ago and now she was waiting for her first day of school tomorrow. When her mother died in the fire, her grandmother became her legal guardian. The problem is she would rather be with Klaus.

Cassie was in deep thought as she remembered the day her life changed forever. She was thirteen years old and she just got out of a party. Then this teenage of a jerk saw her alone and decided to have some "fun" with her. She got really scared and when he had her pinned down Cassie felt something stir inside her and the next thing she knows the guy who attack her was laying in the floor with his neck snapped.

Cassie didn't know what happened but somehow she knew she had killed him and started freaking out. A few moments later, a cop saw her and ordered her to come with him to the station for questioning. And then, like an answer to prayers, a gorgeous man showed up and somehow convinced the policeman to leave her alone.

"What's your name?" The man had said.

Cassie was about to reply but before she could, she started to gasp uncontrollably and her eyes turned yellow all of the sudden. Back then, she didn't know who was more surprised, him or her but she remembered the interest that gleam in his eyes.

He took her home and promised to meet her the next day to explain things to her but he did tell her not to mention anything that happen that night to anyone. Cassie readily agreed and, true to his word, he met her the next day to give her some answers.

At first, Cassie was shocked when he told her that not only vampires were real but that he was the most powerful one. But when he told her SHE was a werewolf and a witch Cassie was downright stunned.

While she was speechless, the Original vampire, who introduced himself as Klaus, explain to her that the werewolf gene is passed through the bloodline but that in order to activate the curse the person had to kill someone and that was what Cassie did the night before. He also told her that she is a witch, and that he suspected her powers were activated instinctively when she faced danger as she snapped the neck of that guy without touching him.

When Cassie asked her how she could be a witch and a werewolf, Klaus asked her what the last names of her parents were. When she told him her mom's name was Blake, Klaus replied impressed that the Blake family is one of the oldest and most powerful magical bloodlines. But when Cassie explained to her she never knew who her father was or even his name Klaus suspected he must be the werewolf.

Then he offered her training with some witches that were on his side to help her develop her powers and Cassie happily agreed. Every summer and most weekends, she would go to this club where she would meet a witch named Greta that was very loyal to Klaus. Then they would practice different spells and branches of magic to their heart content. She became a really good friend of Greta and she in turn was fascinated with Cassie because she had never heard of a hybrid of the sort Cassie was. So, they began experimenting with magic to see if Cassie could control her actions during the transformation and to find out if she could shift at will. It took them a couple years but in the first full moon after Cassie turned fifteen they perfection the spell and she succeeded in reverting back to her human form with the moon still in the night sky. Then it was only matter of concentration until the next day she turned during daylight and had perfect control of her actions.

Sometimes Cassie felt bad for never telling her mom of her little secret but she was loyal to Klaus after he opened the doors to the supernatural world to her and to be fair, her mom was keeping things from her as well. But after the fire killed her, she felt like trash for never telling her. Moreover, she felt awful because she also felt like she had a weight lifted from her shoulders. She felt bad for feeling like her mom was holding her back but that was what she really felt. She felt free and she wanted to go with Klaus and see the world with him but he told her the timing wasn't right.

"Wait a couple years more," He had told her. "When you turn eighteen and be of legal age you can disappear with me."

"Promise?" Cassie had asked him.

"Of course, my moon princess," Klaus said with a charming smirk.

Cassie stopped reminiscing when she heard her cellphone ring. She looked at the picture being sent and smiled. Klaus draw a painting of herself petting a dog under the moonlight. He is such a sweet and ironic Hybrid.

With a tired sigh, she looked at the stars above one last time and fell asleep.

AN: Okay this is co written with my fellow Secret Circle Project writer Forcystus5. He wanted to post it on my pen name, so I decided to co write. REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Disclaimer: we don't own anything.

Forcystus5: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter. For those who are wondering, the first chapters will take place in Chance Harbor. Klaus will be in contact with Cassie, every now and then but the two shows won't merge fully until a while. Oh, and I think that I will divide each episode setting, with my own original spin, between 2-3 short chapters so I can update faster. Well, read and review.

Chapter 2

Cassie got out of her bathroom dressed in a black leather jacket and some blue jeans. She was about to leave to go to school when she noticed a boy around her age staring at her through the window. Cassie immediately got interested as her senses flared up. For 3 years, Greta helped her to combine her werewolf heighten physical senses with her supernatural senses so she could detect other supernatural beings and her senses were screaming witch the second she fixed her eyes on the guy.

Cassie smiled at him politely and closed the curtain. She went downstairs and picked her car keys as her grandmother start calling her. "Would you like some breakfast before you head off?"

"No," she called back and then froze in front of the door. "Grandma, do you know who is the boy that lives next door?"

"Oh, that's Nick Armstrong," Her grandmother said. "His family has always been good friend of ours.

"_Hmm, so they are witches," _Cassie thought. _"I wonder how many more witches live in town." _

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She asked her.

"No, I don't want to get late on the first day of school," Cassie replied. "See you later."

Cassie turned off the car in the school parking lot and out the sheet of paper with the directions in her pocket. She then went to the principal's office. She tried to pay attention to her welcoming speech but her senses picked something off about her. Somehow, the vibe she got from her was that of a normal human that can use magic through external means; which was rare on its own but she felt something else she couldn't place. It was as if this woman used to be very powerful on her own right but something happen that took those powers away. Cassie decided to check out more information about the subject when she got the chance.

After she left the office, she went to her locker and caught the stare of the young witch that was looking at her in the morning. Cassie looked away, wondering what he knows about her.

As if on cue, she heard that boy with her enhanced werewolf hearing talking to another boy she sensed to be a young witch as well. They were whispering but she could hear them clearly from her locker.

"She got in yesterday," Her neighbor said to the other guy.

"And?" The other witch pressed on.

"She got in yesterday," Her neighbor replied in a shrugging tone.

"_Hmm, they know I am a witch then,"_ Cassie thought. _"I doubt they know I am also a werewolf, though." _

Her locker was starting to annoy her because she wasn't managing to get the number right. She was about to open it with magic when she heard a feminine voice behind her back.

"So you are the new girl," The voice said.

Cassie turned to face a tall brunette with large eyes standing next to a small girl with curly hair. Cassie frowned as she felt magic coming off from both of them. Just how many witches are in town? Cassie attention then went to the tall brunette. There was something weird about her. She was a witch, but there was something else there. Something, but Cassie wasn't too sure what it was. This girl was different though.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Cassie ended up replying.

"You are very pretty," The girl said.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was messing with her or if it was a sincere compliment from a lesbian and if it was the latter, she wondered if she should feel flattered or disgusted. She didn't have a chance to answer though, because she and the other girl left.

"Try it again," Was the last thing she said.

Cassie then noticed her locker opened and stared at her retreating back.

"_Well, it seems that at least she knows how to harness her powers,"_ She thought interested. _"I wonder if she has any teacher."_

"That's Faye, resident bad girl," A new voice said.

Cassie turned around again to see a cute witch.

"She is convincing," She said with a smile.

The girl introduced herself as Diana and she was quite friendly. Cassie could sense the magic inside her but she made no comment as Diana wasn't touching the subject either. She agreed to go to the Boathouse later.

When she got to the boathouse she felt comfortable when she met an old ex of her mother. He started talking to her about how the Blake's and the Conant's are written in the stars. Cassie's expression went sour at that statement. Written in the stars; what does it matters? What's the point of being born with free will if something predetermines our future? No, there is no such thing; otherwise it wouldn't be possible to disrupt the natural order of life and mess with nature.

Cassie decided excused herself before she got into a passionate, philosophical argument with the man in front of her; who was clearly a drunk after she heard the boy she saw earlier, Adam, mention his drinking problem.

After a weird encounter with Faye and her friend Melissa she tried to leave in her car but it wouldn't start. Then she felt a flicker of magic coming from Faye and a moment later her car got on fire.

Cassie got furious as her forearm was slightly burned. It would heal easily but she was mad because the reckless witch was obviously trying to test her in public. She is too rash.

Focusing, she put off the fire with a single thought and opened the door of her car. Fortunately, no one from the Boathouse apart from the witches who were staring have notice the fire. Cassie stared at Faye, who was grinning sheepishly.

"You know you are a witch then?" Faye asked.

Cassie nodded. "You could have just asked," She added in an annoyed tone.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Faye asked with broader smile.

"You are hurt!" Melissa cried as she looked at her arm.

"Let me see," Adam said as he approached but stopped abruptly when he saw the injury heal.

They all stared at her in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" They asked at once.

Cassie shrugged. "I guess we have some talking to do."

Forcystus5: Well, I hope you enjoy. If you do, please review and if you got questions I will be happy to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter 3

The first thing Cassie did was ask if there was any quiet place they could all talk. Diana immediately said they could go to their witch hideout and Cassie said she will meet them there after going back to her house to get some things.

The others agreed and Diana called Nick to let him know before Cassie left on her car. Once she entered her room Cassie noticed a black box over her bed. Curious, she opened it and smiled when she saw the content.

When her house had burn down most of her things were consumed by the blaze but while her magical objects and weapons also took some damage, Klaus took them because those could be repaired. He took them to an old contact of his in Vancouver that is specialized in repairing magical objects. He sent her a text that they would be there by the time she came back from school and he kept his word to her, like he always does.

Cassie took out her cellphone and called Klaus. His own phone only rang once.

"Well, well, how is my lovely moon princess?" He asked and Cassie could practically hear him smirk.

"Really good, but I miss you," Cassie pout.

"I miss you too darling, but don't worry; I will drop by after I finish my business here in Mystic Falls," Klaus replied through the line.

Cassie nodded. She almost forgot the full moon was tomorrow night and Klaus finally got all he needed to break the curse.

"I can't wait," Cassie said smiling. "You will officially be a Hybrid when you are done and then we will be even more attached to the hip."

"Indeed," Klaus said in an amused tone. "So how is everything going on in your new home?"

"Well, things have been more interesting than I thought from right of the bat," Cassie admitted.

"Really?" Klaus asked. "How so?"

Cassie explained to him about the other five young witches she meet and that now she suspected all their six families belong to a Circle of witches and that now she is in town she completes the Circle. Klaus listened without interrupting and when she was done he stayed quiet for a while as he assimilated everything.

"Do you think they are well trained?" He ended up asking.

"I doubt it," Cassie answered. "They certainly know the basics but I couldn't sense professionalism coming from their magical cores. I think they hadn't practice much because they didn't think they could become powerful without a complete circle and now they want to meet me since I got here, Although, Faye and Nick seem to have more natural power on their cores."

"Humph, do you think you could train them?" Klaus asked.

Cassie frowned. "I guess but why?"

"Well, if they think binding their circle is the only thing that will strengthen their powers, let them believe that and use it to your advantage," Klaus said.

It took Cassie a few moments until the message sunk in. "Let me get this straight," Cassie mumbled. "You want me to bind their circle because you know they will lose their individual powers but because I have dark magic and werewolf powers the binding ceremony won't restrain my abilities enough to be a constant bother and then when they realize I am the strongest of them all they will try to rely on me and you want me to offer them magical training in exchange for loyalty to you and that I become the leader of their Circle?"

"Bingo," Klaus said chuckling. "So what do you say?"

Cassie shrugged. "What kind of question is that? You know I will do anything for you, Klaus. Besides, if I do get myself bound, it would be better to train them so they don't hold me back when doing group magic," She explained.

"That's my girl," Klaus said proudly. "Have a nice week."

After he hung up, Cassie started getting her things out of the box. She grinned as she recovered her silver ring with one round amber on top. Amber is a mineral that witches can imbue with magic to detect beings with evil intentions towards them. Cassie learned how to spell her ring to detect humans that might want to threaten her, like witch hunters, since she can use her heighten senses to detect supernatural creatures already.

She put her ring on and took out her compass. She looked at it as she remembered the past. When she came up with the idea to enchant this item Greta let her look at a Grimoire that had the schematics of a similar design that was once used by a witch from the Bennet line called Emily. Greta had told her that she used it to make a compass that would point toward vampires. Cassie based herself on that design but she added her own imagination to it. Since she can smell vampires easily, she decided to spell it so that it points toward magical objects, such as crystals, and witches who might be cloaking their presence from her senses.

She put the compass on her back pocket and then took out two vials. One had silver dust and the other liquid silver that stays liquid thanks to magic. Since werewolves heal from wounds made with silver far faster than with those made with any other metal Greta and she experimented with silver until they develop two healing formulas for her. The dust is for really big superficial wounds as it can accelerate the healing even further. The liquid silver is for internal damage or to purge wolvesbane poisons. Of course, Cassie has a lot of practice with healing magic but she carries those substances for emergencies.

Cassie then grabbed her necklace with a smile. This was the result of 2 years of experiments during 24 full moons. The necklace and the chain were made entirely of silver with an orb that represented the moon. It helps her channel her inner powers to transform into a werewolf whenever she wanted and to revert to her human form if she wished. She can shift without the necklace but only at night and the fuller the moon is, the easier. Since witches can use the phases of the moon to fuel their powers, she can use it to turn at will but her necklace is like a conduit that simplifies the channeling and stores enough energy so that she can turn in daylight.

She put on her necklace and gave a feral grin at her reflection in the mirror. She always likes how she looks with the necklace on. She left the rest of her magical objects on the box since they aren't needed for emergencies and left on her car when she was ready. She called Diana to ask for the directions of their hideout and drove to the outskirts of town near the woods.

Her gut feeling told her that the house was somehow related to her but she couldn't decipher the meaning. As she enter the house she noticed that there were many herbs around growing well and a few symbols on the ceilings, as well as several minerals on desks that can be used to channel magic. As she enter what looked like the living room of the house she was greeted by the young witches.

"So, tell us how did you learn magic?" Faye said with a lot interest in her voice. "Was it your mother?"

Cassie shook her head. "She tried to hide magic from me my whole life. I discovered I was a witch three years ago when someone attacked me and I used magic instinctively to defend myself. Out of random luck, there was someone there who knew about witches and told me where I could train magic under more experienced teachers," Cassie said, trying to stick to the truth as much as possible.

They looked impressed. "Then you must know really good spells," Diana remarked.

Cassie grinned. "What gave it away? That I put off the fire or that my wound was healed quickly?"

"About that, how did you heal your arm?" Melissa asked surprised. "I don't remember hearing any words."

Again, Cassie tried to stick to the truth, this time, without revealing she was also a werewolf. "When you practice magic for a long time, you can learn how to do nonverbal magic, even for complex spells like from the healing branch," She replied.

"Now I am getting jealous," Faye pouted. "You could practice much more than we ever could."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly is that?"

"Because witchcraft was abolished in Chance Harbor sixteen years ago," Adam explained.

Cassie stared at him for the first time. He looked cute but Cassie wasn't sure if he was her type. "Why?" She ended up asking.

"We think our parents were practicing magic in the boatyard one day and it got out of control when a fire started," Nick said. "We all lost at least one parent there, I lost both though," He muttered darkly.

Cassie took a moment to process that. Could that have been the reason she never meet her father? Fire is one of the few things that can kill a werewolf if it spreads a lot after all.

"After the Boatyard Fire, the accident was cover up and our grandparent's generation, that are known as the Elders stripped our surviving parents from their powers," Diana continued. "They also seem to have hidden most magical related objects."

Cassie frowned as she realized that must have been why she sensed something off about Faye's mother. She wondered what she must be using to make magic if her powers were stripped…and also wonder with an inner smirk if she might be desperate enough to get her power back to be willing to make a deal with Klaus and her.

"Then how did you discover you were witches?" Cassie asked curiously.

Diana showed her a book Cassie recognized as a Book of Shadows. They were very similar to Grimoires but Books of Shadows are usually more focused into circle magic while Grimoires dedicate themselves to individual magic and experimentation of spells to make them unique.

"This is my family's Book of Shadows," She explained. "When I discover it I read some pages that talk about a circle between our six families and then I told the others but before you arrived in town our magic was far more limited and since we practice it in secret we hadn't advance much."

Cassie noticed this was the moment she was waiting for to set her plan in motion. "So, you want us to bind our family circle?"

Diana nodded while Faye groaned. "We can't bind the circle!" Faye moaned. "Even if we get stronger as a group I won't have enough magic to play!"

The others looked like they were tired of hearing that argument and Cassie smirked slowly as she got an idea. "Guys, I want to talk to Faye in private," She announced.

Everyone looked at her but Diana and Adam nodded and left with Nick and Melissa following close behind. Faye looked at Cassie in puzzlement. "What do you want?"

"To persuade you to join our circle," Cassie said as her smirk grew wider.

"Really?" Faye said in taunting tone. "Go ahead then."

"Well, as you can see, I am the one with the experience here," Cassie began. "When we bind our circle is true that our individual power will be restrain to a degree but it doesn't has to remain that way," She confessed. "If we bind our circle I will train you all in different areas of magic so we all grow more powerful together and push the restraints back bit by bit. However, if you agree to bind our circle I will give you _private _classes," She said smirking more widely.

Faye's eyes gleam at that statement. "Really?"

Cassie nodded. "I will teach you several lessons that will make your training more advance than the others and give you access to some magical artifacts I possess every now and then."

"That sounds like a really good deal," Faye admitted. "But why do you want that for me?"

Cassie was silent for a moment. Her senses picked up the fact there is something different about her, not to mention all that raw power.

"Because your magical potential is the strongest of us six after me," Cassie replied. "If there is one thing my teacher loved to do above all other things was to teach magic to the elite of the next generation and I want to continue her work. Once I you become far more powerful than what you are now we will dominate the Circle together."

Faye grinned. "So you are promising me both magical and political power. Fine you win, my very pretty teacher."

Cassie laughed at that and thought that Klaus will be very happy with her work here.

AN: Okay that's it for now. Please remember we are both involved in The Secret Circle project, which is a project to write a fan made season 2 of the Secret Circle. Please read it and always remember to REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Forcystus5: Thanks for all the reviews! Prepare for a little more manipulative master plans from Cassie *evil grin*.

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter 4

As soon as the others left, Diana wanted to talk to Cassie in private herself.

"Seriously, how did you do it?" Diana asked at Cassie with obvious surprise on her voice.

"Do what?" Cassie asked smirking.

"You know what!" Diana pressed on. "Once Faye makes up her mind, she is nearly impossible to dissuade. How did you convince her to bind the circle?"

Cassie could answer with her planned excuse but she was having too much fun torturing the cute witch so she kept toying with her. "Now, Diana, hadn't you heard that a true witch never reveals her secrets?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.

Diana muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "annoying blond" to which Cassie laughed whole-heartily. Diana scowled and Cassie raised her hands in surrender. "All right, if you must know, I promised her I will let her play with some of my magical objects every now and then."

Diana stared at her. "You have magical objects?" She asked pleasantly surprised.

Cassie nodded. "The ones I saved from the fire, that is," She clarified.

"Okay but try to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous with them," Diana said. "Faye is a little…uh," Diana stammered trying to find the right words.

"Annoying?" Cassie offered.

"No…well…sometimes," Diana admitted.

"Deadly?" Cassie went on with an acted serious voice.

"No!" Diana cried, as if shocked by the mere suggestion.

"Hot?" Cassie asked with a wide smirk.

Diana blushed. "Just shut up," She mumbled as her cheeks got red.

Cassie chuckled. "Well, if that's enough, I will be going. I have a few things to do before we bind our circle tomorrow night."

Diana nodded and made no comment as Cassie left the house. She started driving to the Boathouse because there was something she wanted to check out. She knew it was late and the restaurant will be closed so she parked her car far away from the place so the ones inside wouldn't hear her coming. She ran so fast with her werewolf speed no one could have noticed her in the dead of the night. Once she reached the front door, she carefully looked through a window. She saw Adam's dad talking to a man with the same weakened magical imprint she got from Faye's mom; which meant he was one of the survivors who were stripped of their powers. However, she could also sense that the man was using some external source of power to do magic. To prove her theory, Cassie got out her compass from her pocket and when she did she immediately noticed the arrow pointing towards him and the metal of the arrow suddenly turned transparent.

Cassie frowned as she realized she was right. The man had a magical crystal. The question was if Faye's mother also had one or if they were working together and letting each other borrow it. Finally, she paid attention to the conversation through her enhanced hearing. Cassie was mildly surprised when she heard the man was threatening Adam's dad for talking too much about her family to her a few hours earlier but when the man nearly made Ethan drown in his own bar Cassie was impressed as she realized even with his powers stripped, he clearly had very good control over the crystal's might.

Cassie ducked out of the way once the man started to leave. Weighing her options, she decided to go after him. She stealthily followed him to a house and hide behind a tree in the property. She then spot Faye's mom just arriving before being caught off-guard by the man when he opened her door magically. They started talking but she couldn't hear the first things they said because a stupid fly started to buzz on her ear; shutting everything else out. By the time she could focus the man stared at the woman.

"Are you sure you can get Cassie to do what we need?" He asked as Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to get her to do a thing," Faye's mom replied. "The circle will take care of that without even knowing it."

"Take care of what?" Cassie spoke up as she approached.

Both of them looked at her startled.

"Oh Cassie," Faye's mom said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Cassie said in a thoughtful voice. "I was following this man, who I am guessing is Diana's dad, since I saw him nearly kill Adam's dad by making him drown on his own bar."

Mrs. Chamberlain glared at Mr. Meade. "You did what?"

He just moved uncomfortably. Then she turned to look at Cassie again. "Look Cassie, whatever you think you know…"

"I don't know anything," Cassie cut her off. "However, my mind just put together a convincing theory so why don't you tell me if I am right?" She asked smirking. "You two desperately want your power back and you know that crystal you got is not enough so now that I unexpectedly showed up you are seeing an opportunity to bind the circle and use us to get your powers back. Am I right?" She asked.

The adults glance at each other and nodded. "You seem to know more than I expected," Mrs. Chamberlain admitted.

Cassie grinned. "That's because I have been training in magic for three years,"

Mrs. Chamberlain blinked. "Amelia taught you?"

Cassie scowled. "No, she tried to keep this amazing gift from me. When I did accidental magic three years ago, I was found by a man named Klaus who leads an organization of witches and he let me train under his best teachers."

Both of the adults looked interested by that piece of information. "How big is that organization?" Mr. Meade asked.

Cassie shrugged. "Not much actually but back when I started it used to have more members. While Klaus is willing to enlist any witch that proves useful for him, he would rather hire the most powerful and/or knowledgeable he can find. He chose to finance my training because he knew my magical potential was very high. However, last year, there was this group of over one hundred witch hunters who assaulted our headquarters. We managed to defeat them and the few survivors retreated but, unfortunately, they killed twenty witches before we could beat them," Cassie said sighing as the adults stared at her horrified.

"Damn them," Mr. Meade swore with an angry face.

Mr. Chamberlain tried to calm her friend down and then looked at Cassie again.

"Why are you telling us this?" She asked.

"Because _I_ spotted an opportunity," Cassie replied smirking. "Like I said, our organization is a little shorthanded but nevertheless, Klaus wants to rebuild. So, I will make you an offer: I will ask Klaus for some necessary magical items he has that will allow me to restore your powers and in exchange, you join us."

There was a long silence while the former witches were considering it. After some long moments, Mr. Meade focused on Cassie. "What would be required of us if we join you?"

Cassie shrugged. "Unless you have some unique knowledge none of us has, then I guess the same Klaus requires from the rest of us."

"Which is…?" Mrs. Chamberlain pressed.

"Well, before answering, first you should know that Klaus is a very old and powerful supernatural being," Cassie revealed. "He is over a thousand years old."

They gasped. "Witches can slow down the aging process but I never heard of one that has lived that long," Mr. Meade said surprised.

"That's because he is not a witch," Cassie said nodding.

"A demon?" Mr. Chamberlain asked worried.

Cassie shook her head. "On the contrary, he hates demons. He has killed every one he has crossed paths with."

"Then what is he?"

Cassie smirked. "The strongest of the Original vampires,"

Their eyes widen. "So, the books of shadows weren't lying," Mr. Meade muttered.

Mr. Chamberlain just stood there looking shocked.

"Like I said," Cassie went on, "he is very old and very powerful. However, vampires are physically incapable of using magic because of what they are and that is why he likes having witches on his side. He also has many enemies so he has an army of supernatural beings on his side. Some are witches and other vampires he has turned but like I said he needs to rebuild which is why I am offering. Plus, he is fabulously rich," She added and smirked evilly as she saw the expression Faye's mother put. "He had over a thousand years to make a massive fortune, both in millions through paper money and in possessions. There are properties like castles and mansions or objects like jewels."

They both gaped at Cassie as they imagined such wealth. She decided to go an extra mile now she got their interest. "Klaus pays very well for the services he requires," She said in a seductive tone. "In fact, I got ten million dollars set apart in a bank account on Switzerland. Klaus will grant me access to once I turn eighteen," She said smirking at the obvious shock in their faces. "As for what service he requires, depends on the situation but there are usually two things he has need of when it comes to witches. The first one is a spell for something specific and the other one would be aid in a fight with his enemies but the latter rarely ever happens. Even though he has many enemies the occasions when they ally themselves to pose a real threat to Klaus are so rare it might not even happen in your lifetime," She explained.

Cassie paused to let them process that before continuing. "So, in a nutshell, this is what you get if you join us: the restoration of your powers, loads of riches as payment for services, magical artifacts if you prove yourself useful, communion with other witches to practice magic and more magical books to increase your knowledge and power. In return, you would have to swear loyalty to Klaus, and aid him with your magic when he demands it. So, are you in?" She asked them.

It didn't take them long to consider it. They both agreed.

"Excellent," Cassie said smirking. "I will contact Klaus as soon as possible and ask him to deliver what I need to restore your powers. We will be in touch."

And she left without saying another word, feeling very proud of herself.

Forcystus5: Hope you enjoyed. And by the way, if you watched the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries you must have seen Phoebe Tonkin as a werewolf now. If you want her to stay on the show, I am making a petition about it. Check out this link twitition vsq8z

Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Forcystus5: So sorry for the long wait. I have been trying to get the plotline plans straight but I also wanted to watch a few more episodes of The Vampire Diaries season 4 to see if I could add more stuff early or if some new revelations make my plans obsolete. Well, enjoy more of dark and badass Cassie, with a twist at the end.

Chapter 5

"So, how did it go?" Klaus asked as soon as Cassie called him.

She laid on her bed and smirked with the cellphone on her ear. "Really well," The hybrid witch said chukling. "The circle will be bound tomorrow night."

"Excellent," Klaus said and paused. "Out of curiousity, how much did you charged on my account for this new deal of yours?"

"Klaus, I am hurt," Cassie huffed in mock outrage. "You truly believe I would leech wealth out of you without asking?"

"Well, if you could smell a good opportunity to manipulate your way through the local witches, I would say yes," He replied.

"Good," Cassie said nodding. "You recognize my talents then."

Klaus laughed. "Never change, my moon princess. Never change."

Cassie joined him on the laughter and then went on to explain te details of her deals. Klaus listen in silence until she was done.

"So, you need me to give you the gypsie talisman so you can restore their powers," Klaus said thoughtfully. "All right, that can be arranged. I will send someone to Chance Harbor to give it to you as soon as possible."

"Great," Cassie said smirking. "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night sweetheart."

Cassie fell asleep soon after but she wasn't able to rest. With witchcraft training and supernatural werewolf senses she usually has visions on her dreams on the nights before the full moon. They were trying to tell her something and, while she couldn't grasp the meaning of the images, she was sure they were important; specially that of a robed man that used a medallion to redirect fire toward some men. Then she heard a voice she couldn't recognize whisper a name to her: Balcoin.

Cassie woke up with a start. She slowly made her way to the bathroom before undressing and getting in the shower. Under the hot water, she started thinking about what her dream could have meant and why the name Balcoin was so familiar to her. She seem to recall reading that name in a Grimoire but she couldn't remember what it was about. When she got ready she approached her window to close it and just then her enhanced senses caught the unmistakable smell of sex in Nick's room. Cassie raised an eyebrow and it was raised further when she also sensed Melissa's presence in her room. She slowly closed her window and pondered on what she just learned.

"Well, from what I gathered yesterday Melissa is Faye's best friend," Cassie thought. "Once Faye is on a powerful enough level to be a match to the other four witches combined she and I will be the undisputable leaders of the circle. I am expecting some opposition from the rest when the time comes but perhaps I can use Faye's friendship with Melissa as a bridge to easily sway the witch couple to my cause," Cassie plotted with a smirk. "Then I will just have to deal with Adam and Diana. Diana will be the next domino to fall," She decided. "I can't have her morals getting in my way. I will have to think of something to corrupt her. And finally Adam will join up to follow his girlfriend or because he will stand alone; either way I win," Cassie thought chuckling.

Cassie had a boring school day. She wished there were Folklore classes; she would definitely excel on those. However, she did got to meet the class president, Sally Matthews. She was nice with her and asked her to help her out on a festival on the afternoon close to the Boathouse. Cassie decided to agree since they weren't going to bind their circle until after nightfall and getting on the good side of the class president might be useful for her in the future.

A few hours into the activity, however, Cassie realized there was trouble. With her enhanced werewolf hearing she spied on a private conversation between Adam's father and an older man. She got a weird vibe from him. He was definitely a witch and an powerful one at that, which lead her to believe he may be an Elder. The thing was that even with all that power she could feel from him, it also felt rusty, as if he hadn't practiced in years. From what she heard, Ethan was letting him know that Charles nearly drowned him with magic and the Elder obviously wasn't pleased. Cassie decided to look for her soon-to-be circle members to ask them who he was. She found Faye with Melissa and Nick on a backroom drinking from some herb mixture she didn't care enough to ask about.

"What is it?" Faye asked.

"Do you know who is that old man that was talking to Ethan?" She asked.

"Oh, that is my lovely grandfather," Faye said with a grin. "He is visiting."

Cassie mentaly groaned. If she wants Faye as her ally, she can't harm her grandfather even if he tries to strip them from their powers as Cassie suspects. Thinking quickly she decided to go with her improvised plan.

"Listen to me," Cassie whispered. "Do what you can to make sure the other avoid him and if you run into him try to stay in place with as many witnesses as possible. Blend with the crowd if you have to."

Faye blinked. "Why?"

"I think he plans to strip us from our powers," She said while Faye expression turn to horror. "Don't worry, I will make him leave somehow but don't interfere," Cassie warned. "None of you have enough training to handle an Elder."

Faye nodded. "Okay, just don't hurt him." She said and left with Melissa and Nick after telling them she wants to drink something.

Cassie looked around until she finally spot Dawn.

"We got trouble," Cassie stated.

"I noticed," Dawn said grimly. "Henry already told me that he plans to strip all of you from your powers. What do we do?"

"Can you get him to come to your house tonight?" Cassie asked.

"I think so," Dawn replied.

"Good," Cassie nodded. "This is what we are going to do: you are going to call Charles and tell him to take the rest of the circle with him to the school under the excuse that you have some books in the school library you want to get rid of and you are letting them pick some of them. While they are away you will convince Henry to come to your house while I prepare."

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked.

"I am going to wait for a contact of mine to help me," Cassie respond vagely. "See you later."

Cassie then drove to her house and thankfully, her grandmother wasn't home. She got to her room and grab one magical object she will need. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Cassie smirked when she noticed it was night already. She went down the stairs and smirked as she recognized the smell before opening the door. A pale and tall red haired beauty was standing in front of her with a mischevious smirk plastered on her face.

"Its good to see you again, Cassie," She said.

Cassie's own smirk broaden. "Mary Porter would you please come on in?"

Forcystus5: Surprise people. Yep, Marie Porter is on the scene now, the vampire who sired Rose and Klaus turned himself. I always thought that since she was second only to Sage in terms of age and strength for the non-original vampires she could have had a more interesting potential than the show gave her credit for and since this story starts near the end of TVD Season two I decided to add her. I hope you enjoy and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Forcystus5: So this is meant to be a shorter chapter than usual as it's all about establishing the relationship between Cassie/Mary dynamics. I hope you still like it despite the shortness.

"Sure," Mary Porter said as she entered the house.

She then went to hug Cassie. "Oh, I have missed you so much, girl," She declared. "I am no one without my usual partner in crime."

Cassie hugged her back as she grinned. "You are many things Mary but you are far from a nobody," Cassie denied.

"Then what am I?" Mary asked innocently as she pulled back.

Cassie stared at her with fake hunger. "You are hot, you have great taste, you are a hell of a woman and you smell good."

"Really?" Mary asked in an amused tone.

Cassie nodded and smirked with her werewolf fangs showing. Then they both burst out laughing and kept going until they sat on the couch.

"Oh God, I have missed this," Mary said sighing.

"So have I," Cassie said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Mary then took out a blue box like the ones used to store jewelry from the pocket of her pants and gave it to Cassie.

"The gypsie object you need is inside," She explained.

Cassie nodded and put it on the table.

"Look, I need your help," Cassie said seriously.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"There is this Elder on town and he plans to strip me and my circle members from our powers," Cassie explained. "We need to stop him."

Mary smirked. "So, there is an enemy to take care of and you need your old partner in crime, eh? Great, it seems I arrived at the right time."

Cassie nodded. "But no killing," She stated.

"Why not?" Mary pouted.

"Because he is the grandfather of my most powerful ally in town," Cassie said. "I don't want to give her a reason to hate me."

"Please?" Mary asked with puppy dog eyes. "Only a little? I will let you pet my head afterwards."

"As tempting as it sounds, no,"" Cassie replied firmly. "Besides, I got a plan already."

"Oh, I know that look," Mary said chuckling. "What kind of nefarious plot have your dirty little mind cooked this time?"

Cassie had a really good comeback for that but just then the front door opened.

"Hello Cassie," Jane said.

Then she frowned. "Who is this woman?" She asked.

"Mary this is my grandmother, Jane Blake," Cassie introduced. "Grandmother, this is Mary Porter. She used to baby sit me since I was little," Cassie lied in an excited voice.

"And when you became a teenager, we started partying together," Mary said smirking. "You should see your grandaughter in the dance floor Miss Blake, she is a pro."

"Well, I had a good teacher," Cassie answered smiling.

Jane absorbed the conversation in silence before nodding. "Its good to meet you," Jane said politely. "I hadn't been able to meet many people from Cassie's life before she moved here. Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere for the moment, really," Mary said shrugging. "I just got to town a little while ago and the first thing I did was look for Cassie but I am planning to stay a few days so I guess I will go to the motel."

"Nonesense," Jane replied. "You are welcome to stay here."

"Really?" Mary asked smirking.

"Sure," Jane said. "There is one condition, though."

"Ah, the big catch," Mary sighed exaggeratedly. "What could it be?"

Jane chuckled. "Relax, I just want to hear embarrassing stories about Cassie; I am afraid I have missed many of them."

"Deal," Mary cackled and Cassie shuddered at the diabolical tone.

Forcystus5: If you want an analogy, think of the Cassie/Mary relationship as Stefan/Lexi or Damon/Sage. Lexi turn Stefan into a semi-saint. Sage turn Damon into the badass guy we all know and love. So Mary is like the maker of the personality of this Cassie. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Diaries of Cassie Blake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 7

Forcystus5: I hope you enjoy this chapter and more of the funny Cassie/Mary dynamics.

Cassie and Mary parked the car a block away from the Chamberlain house and started walking stealthily toward the house. For Mary, it was very easy, as she naturally blend in with the shadows and with her vampire speed. Cassie, on her part, waited until the moon was on the right spot and bathed in its silver light. Then, she put on her ring with a black onyx on top. She muttered words in Latin as she channeled both the moonlight and darkness of the shadows with her magic and in moments, she disappeared from sight.

"Ooooh, creepy," Mary said smirking as she smelled Cassie's invisible form.

"Thank you," Cassie replied with an unseen grin. "I texted Mrs. Chamberlain and told her we will be coming from the back entrance. Let's go."

With darkness as their ally, the duo travelled unseen by anyone though the block until they got to the back entrance of the house. A few moments later, Dawn opened the door.

"Where is Cassie?" She asked Mary.

"Under a cloaking spell," Cassie replied.

Dawn looked slightly startled by the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere but nodded. "Henry is in the couch, just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Okay," Cassie said. "We will handle it from here but you have to invite Mary inside."

"Why?" Dawn asked in a confused voice.

"I am a vampire," Mary said with a fang-like smirk.

Dawn swallowed and nodded. "Please come on in."

Mary got inside along with Cassie's invisible shape and then went along with the plan. Cassie moved behind the Elder just before Mary entered with Dawn. Henry frowned.

"Who is this Dawn?"

Dawn was about play along further to delay the inevitable but Mary seemed to prefer a direct approach.

"I am Mary Porter, one of the oldest non-original vampires," She said chuckling. "And you are?"

Henry's eyes widen in surprised and was about to stand up when his limbs suddenly felt like lead.

"You have grown careless, old man," Cassie comment as she became visible. "I bet that if you would still practice, you would have sensed me."

"Cassie Blake," Henry gasped out. "What are you..."

"Doing?" Cassie finished. "The question is what where you planning to do to us. What makes you think you have the right to strip me and my circle from our powers?"

"There was a time for witchcraft and that time is long gone!" He said angrily.

Cassie scoffed. "You really are more stupid and out of touch than I thought. Even if you ban witchcraft from Chance Harbor, this is one town, in one country, in a big world full of witches and supernatural creatures. Nothing you do will truly eliminate magic and I will tell you why: Because magic comes from life energy, either from nature or abrupt loss of it when you sacrifice it so as long as there is life, magic will find a way to exist."

"Nice speech my friend," Mary said grinning.

"What are you going to do then?" Henry asked defiantly. "Kill me?"

Cassie gave him an icy glare. "I considered it," She said darkly. "Fortunately for you, though, that wouldn't suit my ends so I am just going make Mary compel you to forget."

"Vampires can't compel witches, even if they stop practicing magic," Henry pointed out.

"Normally, that's true," Cassie agreed. "However, I am going to make a spell that will temporarily increase Mary's mind powers and then it will work."

Henry's eyes widen in shock which is exactly what they needed since Mary lowered her head to make eye-contact while Cassie transferred power to Mary as she grabbed her hand.

"You are going to return to your house and forget all about trying to strip the youngest generation from their powers," Mary said hypnotically. "Oh, and before you leave, apologize on your knees to Dawn for being a bad father-in-law."

Dawn stared at Mary in disbelief when she added that and it turned into flat out shock when Henry did just that and even cried when Dawn was too stunned to say she forgive him. After a moment to clear her head, Dawn coughed her forgiveness and Henry almost crushed her with a bear hug.

Mary and Cassie could barely contain their laughter at the scene. After Dawn awkwardly patted Henry in the back he grabbed his stuff and practically ran as he left.

Dawn stared at his the door for a while before turning to the chuckling girls. "Well, I am glad the problem has been solved but don't you think the last part was a little overkill?"

"There is no kill like overkill," Mary said in a religious tone.

Forcystus5: Well, that's it for no. The next chapter will be longer and they will finally bind the Circle. Plus, there will be a few twists. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

The Secrets Diaries od Cassie Blake

Dislcaimer: we own nothing

Chapter 8

Cassie got off the car and stared at the lake on the distance. She could sense that the lake of the town was a magical hotspot, which was hardly surprising since, according to Diana, this is the ritualistic place where their six families usually bind their Circle.

Already the bonfire was lit, the flames devouring the wood at a slow pace. She stared at Mary besides her. She looked intrigued.

"Have you ever been at a Circle binding ceremony before?" The hybrid witch asked.

"Uh yeah," The old vampire said distractively. "Back in 1350s, about 660 years ago, I was a friend of a witch group that bound their families´ magic in order to combine their powers so as to discover a way to survive the Black Death pandemic that was wiping out most of the European population," She explained. "Hadn't been able to see the rare occasion since then, though."

Cassie nodded slowly. While the originals are just over a thousand years old and they turned many people into vampires in their recent years, Mary was one of the oldest vampires that were still alive even if she is 780 years old. The only non-original vampire Cassie had ever meet that was turned within the first two centuries of the vampire race was a female vampire called Sage, who was nearly 900 years old. Most of Sage's contemporaries were killed first by the Brotherhood of the Five in the early 1100s and then by independent vampire hunters that succeeded the organization after the original hunters were killed by Klaus.

"Well then," Cassie muttered, "let's not keep my fellow witches waiting."

The two supernatural partners walked toward the bonfire as they were stared by the witches.

"Who is this Cassie?" Diana asked a little tense.

Cassie smirked. "Everyone, this is Mary Porter," She said. "She helped me, oh how should put it?" She considered. "Oh yes, _persuade_ Henry from giving up his interest in stripping us from our powers."

The five friends glance at each other before turning toward them again. "What did you do with my grandfather?" Faye asked in a serious tone.

"Relax, Faye," Cassie said calmly. "Mary and I simply made a powerful spell to make him forget that we know about magic."

"That, and make him apologize on his knees to your mom for being a poor father in law," Mary cackled.

Faye's jaw dropped to the floor. "You made him do that? And…I missed it! Oh God, this is so unfair!" Faye complained.

"More importantly," Melissa said suddenly. "If you helped Cassie get that spell done does that means you are a witch?"

"Not quite," Mary said smirking. "I am a psychic."

Cassie grinned at the shocked expressions of her friends. Mary was so good at lying with the truth Cassie actually admired her. Back when she was human, Mary used to be a psychic and, unlike a witch, she didn't lose her powers upon turning. On the contrary, they amplified along with her personality traits because vampires are also powerful supernatural beings when it comes to mind powers; compulsion and dream manipulation are proof of that but Mary has a few extra mental tricks up her sleeve.

"And how is that different from a witch?" Diana asked interested.

Mary shrugged. "Well, my powers are strictly mental based. Technically, witches can replicate some of the psychic abilities I possess to a degree while I can't really do magic without combining my powers with another witch but on a power-base scale, I am far stronger in mental abilities that most witches can ever be without psychic heritage like mine."

The other nodded slowly as Cassie positioned herself in her spot inside the circle. Mary just stood there with a curious stare as Diana recited the words from her Book of Shadows.

"Fire, earth, metal, air, water and blood. By these elements we bind the circle and follow in the steps of our ancestors who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when dissent threatens us, in the circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together," Diana chanted.

Suddenly, the fire shot upwards and Cassie could feel her magic being restrained by the binding ceremony. She decided to test out her magic later.

"Well, it's done," Diana said as she looked around.

Cassie nodded. "Well, let's meet tomorrow after school on the Abandoned House. I will start teaching you more magic there," She said and gave a quick wink at Faye.

The tall brunette smirked as she remembered that Cassie promised her private classes. After the others voiced their agreement, Mary and Cassie headed back to the car. They got in time just for a late dinner with Cassie's grandma. Cassie eat in silence but Jane kept drilling Mary for embarrassing stories about her, much to her dismay.

"Oh and then there was that party at the woods last year's 4th of July," Mary mentioned as Cassie groaned.

"Please not that one," Cassie begged.

Mary smirked. "But Cassie, your dear grandmother made it perfectly clear that I have to tell embarrassing stories to pay my rent, I am just keeping my end of the bargain."

"I hate you."

"I know," Mary chuckled. "So there was this party around a bonfire that night, and after a couple hours we decide to join the other girls playing truth or dare. When it was finally Cassie's turn, the foolish girl picked dare and guess what the dare was?"

"What?" Jane asked totally intrigued.

"She was ordered to take her shirt off, get on her knees and propose to the senior that organized the party," Mary said laughing. "How many views did the video got before it was shut down by youtube again, Cassie?"

The hybrid witch glared at her annoying best friend. "Lost the count after passing the million mark," She admitted. "To be honest, I never wished to know."

Jane stared mouth open at the story. "Well, it seems like we have a lot to catch up," She muttered. "You two should go to sleep, I put a couch besides your bed so that Mary can sleep there Cassie."

Once the two were out of earshot behind closed doors, Cassie slashed Mary's shoulder with a wolf claw and glared.

"All right, I deserved that," Mary sighed as the wound started healing. "I got carried away."

Cassie sighed in turn. Mary likes to annoy her but Cassie can never stay angry with her for long. They have been through a lot together.

"Nice room," Mary commented as she looked around.

"It was my mom's," Cassie mused. "Well, I am taking the first shower, make yourself comfortable."

Cassie wanted to relax for a long time under the hot water but she settled for a quick shower and changed in the bathroom before leaving. When she did though, she frowned as she stared at Mary's pacing back and forth across the room.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"I can sense an unusually strong psychic imprint in this room," Mary stated. "I am trying to pinpoint where exactly."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. Psychic imprints where among the few supernatural things know to Cassie that she has yet to find a way to sense. Then again, it was easy enough for Mary to sense them thanks to her psychic powers. Cassie watched as Mary kept looking around with a focused expression. Suddenly, her fingers touched a square brick at the upper corner of the room's fireplace. With a victorious smirk she pulled it out and placed her hand inside. What she got out, though, made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mary asked as she passed it on to Cassie.

The hybrid witch opened the book and stared at the family tree mesmerized. "It's my family Book of Shadows," Cassie said delighted.

Then her eyes moved toward a letter Cassie quickly opened it but before she could read a word Mary held her hand.

"That letter is the epicenter of the psychic imprint," Mary notified. "I saw we take a trip back in time before that letter was written. We might find some interesting developments."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Forcystus5: Really sorry for taking so long to update. Been busy with other projects but moreover, I wanted to see more of TVD to check more information before I reach the point of no return with the plot.**

**So here is the next chapter, which is one of the longest so far by the way, and I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Cassie flinched momentarily but regained her composure fast enough. She placed her bloodied knife on the table and let her drops of blood soak the drawn hourglass before the wound on her palm healed.

"Are you sure this letter is the epicenter of the psychic imprint?" Cassie asked as she stared at it.

Mary nodded. "I hadn't felt a stronger psychic imprint in centuries. Trust me; you will want to check out what happened with that letter."

Cassie sighed. "Then let's get this show on the road."

With that, Cassie started chanting in Latin, one of the ancient tongues she speaks fluently thanks to her training. It took her longer than usual though, probably because she still has to practice using solo magic further while her powers are bound to the circle. In the end though, she had enough power to get it done on her own.

She could see the darkness shift to light and Cassie gasped as she stared at the woman on her desk writing what may possibly be the letter. Cassie felt like crying when she saw the sixteen year old form of her mother as it sunk in that she will never talk to her again. Suddenly, she got hugged.

"You still have me," Mary assured as she held her.

Cassie sniffed and hugged her back. "Thanks," She muttered.

Their attention shifted back to Amelia. She looked as if she couldn't bring herself to write the last part of her letter as her pen stay suspended above the paper. Then there was a knock on the door of her room.

"Come in," Amelia called out.

The door was opened and Cassie blinked when she saw a younger version of Ethan Conant. Then she remembered the talk they had yesterday when he claimed their love was written in the stars. Cassie scowled. Even though she doesn't believe that, it looks like the man really does and tried to brain washed her mom.

"It's time," Ethan said.

Amelia nodded nervously.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Ethan asked.

Amelia shook her head. "I know it needs to be done. It's just that I am a worried."

"Do not worry," Ethan said reassuringly. "This is a truce and a deal. So long as we keep our end of the bargain we will be fine."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at that.

"A truce with who?" She wondered aloud.

Mary shrugged. "Maybe with another circle?"

They watched as Amelia placed the letter on her purse and walked out of the room with Ethan.

* * *

After a blur of motion, Cassie and Mary noticed they were in the Boathouse and it hadn't seemed to have changed much over the years. Currently, there was no one around on the vision aside from Amelia and Ethan. Cassie frowned deeply when she saw what Ethan stopped by to pack.

"What on earth could he want with a Sway? Cassie wondered aloud.

Ethan looked at Amelia and took a deep breath.

"This is it, Amelia," He declared. "Are you ready?"

Amelia nodded slowly. "As I will ever be," She muttered loud enough for the sensitive ears of the supernatural partners to hear.

Before Cassie and Mary could ask themselves what the hell they meant, they noticed two black mini-bangs park close to the entrance. Shortly thereafter a group of 9 men in dark leather clothes and guns in their holsters entered the restaurant and Cassie gasped when she saw the man in the front.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Cassie blurted out.

Mary shook her head in wonderment. "I have no idea but I should have brought popcorn," She pouted.

Cassie was about to scold her annoying best friend but she stop herself when the bald African-American man started talking.

"Are you ready?" Eben demanded in a barely controlled voice.

Ethan nodded.

"I will use the Sway to give you and your men some temporary power," He said. "Do you have the rest to kill Blackwell?"

Cassie eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, there was a Blackwell in town sixteen years ago?" Mary asked in a startled tone.

"Looks like," Cassie mused in amazement.

She had studied both light and dark magic extensively under Greta and other witches but she had always wondered where she got her genetic dark magic from. Klaus told her the Blake's weren't known for that and if her dad was supposed to be a werewolf, what were the odds he had also been a dark witch? Very low, considering all the witches who knew of her hybrid status claim they had never heard of another being like her. But now she couldn't help but wonder if her dad was from the Blackwell line. But then…

"Wait!" Cassie suddenly screamed. "They are going to kill him?" She asked in disbelief that her mother would be willing to plot and collaborate in an assassination.

"Looks like," Mary said evenly as she watched Ethan lend his powers to the witch hunters.

"Well, then let's get this over with," Eben said with a twisted gleam in his eyes.

* * *

The scene shifted again and Cassie gulped when she saw the dead bodies of old teens and young adults lying around. Even if they were in a psychic imprint, she could still feel the residual magical power from the corpses.

"Those are all witches," Cassie gasped out in horror.

"We are in a boat," Mary said suddenly as she looked around.

Suddenly everything sank into Cassie's mind.

"This is the night of the Boatyard Fire!" Cassie exclaimed.

She then went on to explain what her Circle members told her.

"Well, it seems Blackwell wasn't the only one they wanted to kill," Mary said after the story was done.

Cassie growled. "They set them up. The truce was obviously a ruse."

Then something clicked in her head.

"But I might be able to see my father," Cassie murmured with wide eyes.

And then she went down the hall as she spotted her mother from the distance. She was crying as she stared at the dead body of a female witch.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry," She sobbed.

A part of Cassie wanted to comfort her mom even if she wouldn't hear her but a stronger part of her wanted to get the chance to see her father so, after melding her powers with Mary, she bypassed the limits of the psychic imprint by anchoring on the boat itself. When they were done, they crossed another corridor and stopped abruptly when they entered a room.

A man was tied to a pole in the center and he was covered in black robes that covered his face. Cassie didn't know how she knew it but she knew her witchy senses were screaming at her that he was her father. And that make her sad. She always hoped that her father was still alive somewhere but that seemed unlikely if the witch hunters captured him. Then Eben, the witch hunter who lead the assault at Klaus's witch base, started talking in a glorified tone.

"John Blackwell. You have been accused and found guilty. Have you anything to say? Admit you guilt. Confess your sins. And die with peace," He said with the attitude of a fanatic judge.

"You know you can't kill me," A gruff voice said from behind the cloak and Cassie inhale sharply as she heard her father's voice for the first time.

"Couldn't kill you," Eben corrected. "Not without a colocasia root."

Cassie had never head of that plant but she got worried when her dad moved nervously.

"Get that away from me!" He barked but his complaints feel on deaf ears as they made a circle around him with black powder.

"Go to hell!" He yelled.

"No John, hell is where you are going," Eben said and light a fire on the circle.

Cassie felt like crying as she watched the flames engulf her father. She couldn't believe the first day she saw him was the day he died. But then she noticed how a medallion in a chain fell from his sleeve and into his hand. Finally, she heard him whisper a spell in Latin with her enhanced hearing.

"_Ignes Dissipare Et Vallum,"_ He uttered.

Everything happened so fast that Cassie could barely process it. The fire suddenly jumped away from her dad and incinerated all the witch hunters in a gruesome fashion, although Eben managed to get away.

Then the medallion slipped from his hand. Yet, he didn't stick around to pick it up. He walked out of the door as fast as he could while the witch hunters still living kept screaming.

* * *

Then the scene shifted and she was with Ethan and Amelia again. The young man looked devastated.

"They are dead because of us," He sobbed. "We deserve being stripped of our powers."

Her mom's face was red from crying but she nodded.

"Witchcraft isn't the answer anymore," She agreed.

She started walking away but Ethan stopped her.

"You are just going to leave like that," Ethan asked in a dismayed tone.

Cassie sighed when she realized this was the moment she said goodbye to Ethan for the last time.

"I have to," Amelia said as she turned around with her eyes shut. "I need to get away from the memories of all of this."

"And what are you going to tell Cassie about us, magic and about how her father died?" He demanded to know.

Amelia took a deep breath. "Nothing," She said softly. "I will protect her from this and she doesn't need to know.

She looked at Ethan's eyes but soon enough she averted hers. "Good bye," She said and the visions of the past ended.

* * *

**Forcystus5: Well, that's it for now. However, I promise it won't take me very long to update chapter ten, which by the way will be the last chapter of the introduction story arc. Well, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Forcystus5: Well, this is the last chapter of the introduction story arc. After this come the real plot developments. Oh and do yourself a favor and read the author notes at the bottom. They have an important announcement.**

* * *

"Well, that was informative," Mary mused as they snapped out of the time traveling trance.

"Understatement," Cassie murmured as she processed everything.

"So, that was why your mom didn't tell you about witchcraft," Mary said after a moment of silence. "She felt too bloody guilty about getting her friends killed and refused to acknowledge that magic can also be great."

Cassie nodded slowly in understanding but she still felt somewhat mad. Her mother still had no right to keep such a secret from her. Then, her eyes widen as it all sunk in.

"My father is alive!" She gasped out. "He didn't die in the Boatyard fire, even if everyone else thought he did!

"And he is a Blackwell," Mary said thoughtfully. "Well, that certainly explains your genetic dark magic."

Then Mary smirked. "So, you are the scion of both the original light magic family and the original dark magic family? That makes you double royalty!"

Cassie chuckled. "It seems like it," She said proud of her heritage.

Then Cassie frowned. "Speaking of royalty," Cassie said slowly. "My father broke the magic block on his powers with some kind of magical medallion that was probably a family heirloom."

"Yeah, I noticed," Mary nodded.

"Well, we need to go to the boatyard and check if it's still there!" Cassie urged. "He dropped it and left so there is a chance it might still be on the boat."

"Okay," Mary said in agreement. "But we will have to run the whole way," She stated. "Your grandmother thinks we are asleep and a car heading to some abandoned dock in the middle of the night might look suspicious to any onlooker."

Cassie shrugged. "Who cares?"

And with that she opened her window and jump from the second floor to the ground bellow without breaking a sweat.

"Show off," Mary pouted.

"I heard that!" Cassie called out from the street.

Mary chuckled and jumped down as well with her vampire agility. She then smirked widely to her best friend.

"The last one to get there gets thrown off the ship," Mary cackled and she was gone with the wind.

Cassie's eyes widened and she ran like a blur of motion as her werewolf speed carried her as fast as a bullet. In just a couple minutes they left the urbanized area of Chance Harbor and headed to the coastline border of the town. Within another minute, they reached the abandoned boatyard.

"Woohoo! I won!" Mary shouted and danced in victory.

Cassie arrived ten seconds later to see her imitate a version of the gangnam style. She crossed her arms and glared.

"That's not fair," She growled. "You had a head start and you know as well as I that although werewolves can be faster than most vampires, I can't outrun a vamp as old as you."

"But you improved didn't you?" Mary laughed.

Cassie scoffed but she had to agree. Nothing motivates her like a competition. Then the two supernatural partners took in their surroundings. There were three big ships on the docks, and a few smaller shipping boats scattered around; all burnt up, all abandoned. The highest one on the middle however was the one that caught Cassie's attention.

"That's the one," Cassie said solemnly.

"Then let's go," Mary said and walked forward.

Cassie followed and after running through some old corridors they entered the room with the pole they used to tie her father. Cassie knelt down and placed her fingers on the holes of the crevice of the floor but while she could see the chain of the medallion, she couldn't reach it. So, she focused her inner magic on controlling her shape shifting abilities and in a few moments her nails turned into claws. Without wasting time, she grabbed the chain and pulled the object up. Both friends instantly gasped and were so shocked it took them a while to remember they had to keep breathing.

"That thing is…"Mary started

"…powerful beyond anything I have ever felt," Cassie said shakily.

They stared at the medallion in wonder as they memorized every part of it; from the triangle inside the circle to the tarnished silver chain.

"That thing is a powerhouse!" Mary exclaimed. "There has to be enough magical power inside there to blow up a small city!"

Cassie nodded ever so slowly. "But it feels restrained somehow," She frowned. "Like I have to activate it."

Mary stared at it more closely before nodding. "We have to figure that out then," She said. "No one will stand a chance in hell against Klaus and the rest of us if we were command such incredible power and it will give us the time and opportunity to rebuild."

Cassie couldn't help but agree. Ever since that witch hunter army crippled their forces Klaus has been more desperate than ever to break his hybrid curse. He is in need of loyal soldiers. But with such an extremely powerful magical object, all the still-living enemies of Klaus will have a really hard time to even get close enough to be in the same state as him.

* * *

Cassie stay up all night, both trying to figure out how to fully unlock the medallion's powers and to read her family's book of shadows. Mary on her part, preferred to sleep as she claimed she hadn't for 3 days. Around 4 in the morning, she made her first breakthrough on the medallion. There was a comment in one of the final pages that was signed by John Blackwell, which caught her attention immediately. It said that he was trying to help her mom increase the magical powers of the Blake Family Crystal in order to pinpoint the location of the other 5 that belong to the rest of the Circle families and that he used his medallion to do it. As she suspected, the object was an heirloom from the Blackwell family but she was mildly surprised when she read that said magical object contained the stored power of thousands of witches. It explained that some were forcibly taken either as self defense or another reason; some were just smaller portions of a witch's power instead of taking the whole core, and finally others were from witches who grew tired of their powers and wanted to be regular mortals again.

Cassie pondered on that. It certainly explain the sheer power of the medallion, although it made her somewhat uncomfortable that one of her ancestors probably used it to take powers of other witches without their consent. The hybrid witch may be power hungry but if there is anything she hates is the feeling of helplessness and she didn't like that some of her ancestors stripped away the one thing that made those people powerful.

And then she shrugged. It's not like she can do much about it now and power is power; better yet if it's from an heirloom so she might as well use it.

As she kept reading the notes, it said that when the Blackwell Medallion changed hands to the next generation, the power needs to be activated by a full circle and the notes explained the ceremony. That made Cassie smile. Now she knows how to access a massive power source.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Cassie gasped startled for a moment as it snapped her out of her thoughts but she then picked it up and grinned when she saw who was calling.

"Good morning Klaus!" Cassie said happily.

"Good morning sweetheart," Klaus said awfully cheery.

"You seem in a good mood," Cassie noted.

"Well, that might be because after a thousand years, I finally managed to break the curse," Klaus explained.

"That's great!" Cassie exclaimed. "Now we are even more attached to the hip!"

Klaus chuckled. "That we are, my moon princess that we are. But let's stop talking about me, it's not as I am the center of the universe or anything."

Cassie laughed at the sarcastic comment. "Well, if you want to talk about me, let's say that since I last called you, I prevented a plot from an Elder to strip me and my fellow witches from our powers, I succeeded in binding our circle, with my magic not as restrained as predicted, and I stumbled upon two magical heirlooms from respective sides of my families."

Klaus whistled. "You have been busy," He said before everything sunk in. "Wait a minute," He said in surprise. "You figure out who your father was?"

"Yes, his name was John Blackwell," Cassie said with pride.

"Hmm, now that's a twist," Klaus muttered. "But I guess it explains why you are so powerful."

"Indeed," Cassie said in agreement.

"There was a tense silence after that which made Cassie frowned.

"Is something wrong, Klaus?" Cassie asked.

The vampire/werewolf hybrid sighed. "Well, I had to tell you sooner or later so I might as well do it now," He said grimly. "I am sorry Cassie but Greta was killed last night during the ceremony to break my curse."

Cassie dropped her phone in shock. Greta, her best witch friend and greatest mentor is _dead? _She slowly knelt down and picked up her cell phone.

"What happened?" Cassie asked in a shakily tone.

Klaus sighed again. "A vampire known as Damon Salvatore tried to thwart my plans to break my curse and snapped her neck in an attempt to stop me. I am sorry Cassie."

Cassie felt tears of sorrow fell down her cheeks but the emotion was quickly replaced by another:

Rage!

Cassie was so angry her mouth showed fangs and her hands turned into wolf claws in pure instinct.

"And what happened to this Damon Salvatore?" Cassie growled.

"Last I saw him he was dying from a werewolf bite and I decided to let him suffer so I stop myself from ripping his heart out," Klaus said. "I know you are feeling vengeful Cassie but there is nothing to do now."

Cassie sighed and wept.

"Calm down, my moon princess," Klaus soothed. "I will try to go to Chance Harbor soon to visit you. Meanwhile, try not to do anything you will regret," Klaus said before hanging up.

Cassie sat down on her bed and kept crying. She couldn't believe the witch that had guided her for so long was dead. She owed Greta so much and now she will never get the chance to pay her back. Still sobbing, she rose and grabbed the letter from her mother. She hadn't brought herself to opening so far but she needed to feel closer to her mom even if she was dead and buried. She opened the envelop and took and the paper. With trembling hands, she read on.

_My sweet Cassie,_

_You finding this letter means that I'm gone and for_

_that I am so sorry. I didn't want you to_

_have this life. I didn't want it for myself_

_either, but destiny's not easy to run from._

_I hoped that keeping this secret would keep_

_you safe, but all I've done is left you_

_unprotected._

_You have incredible power inside you._

_People will come for it. They will come_

_for you._

_I have no idea of the world you're_

_going to encounter. But find your_

_strength. And believe in yourself as I_

_believe in you. Who you are is your_

_greatest protection._

_I will love you always,_

_Your mom._

Cassie hugged herself and as she laid down, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Forcystus5: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now for the big announcement: This is the last chapter of the introduction story arc. The next time I update, it will be on the profile of flower gettin' lady, the same member who posts our season 2 for our project. So, be sure to author alert her if you hadn't already. I will also post an author note to announce when the next one is redy but iw ould prefer to finish watching the last few episodes of the vampire diaries before continuing. I will post after that most likely. Although if I get more inspiration sooner, I might start earlier. Please review and hopefully see you soon!**


End file.
